The Irv Effect
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Accidents occur when Irv is an ass-monkey that doesn't watch where he's going.


A hundred things were flying through her head all at once as she carried the centre of the sun hot coffee up to her boss' office, she was rushing as she did not want it to get cold before it got there although she had taken precautions to prevent that as she had put the coffee in a second and even a third cup in order to insulate it even more than it would be otherwise. It was so hot that she had to not only have a cardboard sleeve around it but also ensure that it was in the cardboard carrier. Along with the overly heated drink was a much cooler caramel drink for herself as Miranda had requested that she get a drink as well.

The assistant had been running around a lot that morning as the latest second assistant had been fired. Emily had moved to another department shortly after her recovery from the incident with the vehicle and when they had returned from Paris Miranda kept Andrea even closer than she had done previously.

Miranda did not seem to be a fan of the idea of sending the younger woman out on errands and much preferred there to be a second assistant to do the running around outside of the office for her so that Andrea did not have to leave her side. She was worried whenever Andrea left the office because she was worried each time that it would be the time that Andrea decided to go through with what appeared to be her intention in Paris and actually leave her. The uncertainty left the Editor-in-Chief on edge and she hated feeling so uncertain about the situation and unsure of herself.

The latest second assistant had not lasted more than a week, not because of incompetence despite what Miranda would insist on saying but instead because the young blonde woman opted to flirt with the wrong person. Apparently she had not gotten the memo when it came to the dynamics of the relationship between her boss and her colleague because when Melissa asked Andrea out on a date following some rather obvious flirting throughout the day, all anyone else could do was look on, much in the way that someone watches a car crash. The observer knows that it won't be pretty and that something is going to be going wrong but they simply can not take their eyes off of the situation and so they have to watch it unfold. That was exactly what it was. A car crash. Or at least that it was the young woman's career quickly turned into when she opted to flirt and attempt to date the wrong woman.

Andrea stepped out of the elevator on the floor for Runway and only managed to take one step before she was hit by a rounded force.

Irv Ravitz had not been looking where he was going when he was whining at Miranda about the budget for a photo shoot and so when he went to step into the elevator he walked straight into Andrea. The force of his body pushed her back enough that she tripped on the edging of the elevator and fell to the floor of the metal box.

The searing hot coffee spilt from its container and splashed over the floor of the elevator as well as over Andrea. The hot liquid seeped through her clothing on her abdomen as well as over her right hand and arm. The woman gasped in pain and shock at the feeling of not just falling but also of the heat touching her delicate skin.

"Watch where you're going", Irv snapped.

"I think it's you who needs to watch where they're going", Miranda replied with a frosty glare as she moved forward to help her assistant.

Nigel put his hand on the door of the elevator to keep it open for the two women, "Honestly Irv", he said with a shake of his head, "First you knock over a model in the lobby making her break a heel and now you're knocking pregnant women to the ground?". Nigel rolled his eyes, "It might be a good idea to stay in your office, we don't want any more accidents today... do we?".

Irv almost growled as he stormed off and away from the three of them.

"Pregnant?", Miranda whispered with surprise in her voice as she took note of the way that Andrea had curled her arms around her abdomen in a protective motion.

"Yeah", Andrea confirmed, "I mean... yes, I am".

Miranda nodded, "In that case, I believe that we need to get you to the Doctor and get you checked out", she said with concern laced within her voice as she helped her assistant stand up from her position on the cold, hard ground.

"I'll be okay, Miranda", the dark-haired woman said reassuringly as she gave a small squeeze to the other woman's hand.

"Andrea", the Editor-in-Chief said firmly, "I will not take no as an answer, you will get checked out so that I can be sure that you and the baby are both okay".

Andrea nodded, "Okay", she said softly in response as they stepped out of the elevator and Nigel let the doors close behind them, "Hang on, don't you have that showing to go to?".

Miranda shook her head, "No, I have more important things to be doing", she said before she looked over at Nigel, "Nigel, you will go in my place".

Nigel nodded with a smile, "Yes, Miranda", he said instantly.

"Get a towel from my bathroom and wet it with cold water", the woman said to him as she led Andrea into her office.

The balding man nodded and did as she had asked him, bringing the towel back to them as quickly as he possibly could.

"That's all", the white-haired woman said as she dismissed him, although with a very quiet and almost inaudible 'thank you'.

Miranda encouraged Andrea to sit down on the sofa before she carefully tugged Andrea's top up enough to place the cool towel over the woman's slight baby bump and encouraged Andrea to place her injured arm over it too so that it would also be cooled by the wet towel. The Editor-in-Chief then moved to her desk and picked up the phone herself. After dialling the number and then speaking to the person on the other end for merely a couple of minutes, she turned to the other woman in the office and informed her that they had a Doctor's appointment.

"Wow", Andrea said softly in surprise, "That was quick... but Miranda I... I can't afford it".

"Nonsense", Miranda said simply, "It was Irv that caused the accident which means that Elias-Clark will be paying for your examination and any treatment needed".

Andrea nodded, "Thank you, Miranda", she said softly.

"Text Roy and tell him to meet us downstairs", she requested calmly as she gathered hers and Andrea's belongings, clearly with no intention of returning to the office for the rest of the day.

"Yes, Miranda", came the automatic response before the assistant began to text the driver.

Once they were both safely in the car with the towel still wrapped around Andrea's middle, Miranda turned slightly to face her more, "Why didn't you tell me?", she questioned softly.

"I was going to", Andrea said quietly.

"When?", Miranda asked her, "When you were in labour?".

Andrea shook her head, "Tonight at dinner".

"How far along are you?", Miranda inquired patiently.

"Thirteen weeks", Andrea answered straight away.

"Paris", the white-haired woman responded straight away.

Andrea simply nodded but did not respond verbally because she simply did not need to.

"Christian?", the older woman asked her after a moment of silence.

The pregnant assistant nodded, "I'm sorry", she whispered.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about, Andrea", Miranda insisted, "We have been over this before, you didn't know at the time and when you found out you came to warn me straight away". The woman reached her hand out and took hold of Andrea's uninjured one, "You said that you couldn't afford to go to the Doctor, have you been going to your checkups?", she questioned.

Andrea bit her lip hesitantly, "Only to confirm the pregnancy".

Miranda sighed heavily, "From now on you will attend the necessary appointments and have whatever tests needed no matter what the cost is", the woman stated with no room for any form of argument, "You don't need to worry about that".

"Thank you, Miranda", the assistant said softly with a smile as she squeezed her boss' hand.

"Miranda?", Andrea spoke up.

The Editor-in-Chief turned her attention back to the pregnant woman beside her, "Yes?", she replied.

"You said that you had more important things to do", Andrea stated, "But you're coming with me instead of going to the showing".

Miranda nodded, "Going to the Doctors' surgery with you in order to make sure that you and the baby are both safe and well is much more important to me than any show that could possibly be held by any designer".

Andrea's eyebrows rose and her jaw dropped slightly, "But...".

"But nothing, Andrea", the woman replied, "You are important to me and so is this little one". Miranda's hand had carefully and very gently migrated to where the cooling towel was resting over the top of the small bump that held the unborn infant, "You will always be more important", she said calmly, "You, this baby, and my Bobbseys".

Andrea put her hand over the top of Miranda's and smiled softly, "You're important to me too, Miranda", she whispered, "And the girls".

As the car came to a stop outside of the building that housed the Doctors' offices, Miranda reached out and cupped Andrea's cheek in order to press a brief but loving kiss to the woman's lips, "So very important", she whispered quietly before speaking properly, "Now, lets go and see this baby". She was quite eager to find make sure that the baby and Andrea were both okay but also to see the unborn infant on the screen too.


End file.
